In recent years, with the progress toward thinning, compacting and large-sizing of the molded article formed by molding a resin composition, demands for enhancing various physical properties of the molded article are increasing. Particularly, in the application as housings for electric, electronic and Office Automation (OA) devices, automotive interior or exterior parts, other daily life-related exterior parts, and the like, the molded article is required to have deep-tone jet-blackness and image sharpness for imparting a high-grade appearance and at the same time, have flame retardancy and heat retention stability.
To meet such a requirement, a resin composition prepared by comprising a dye or a pigment into various resins, and a resin molded article formed by molding the resin composition have been proposed (Patent Documents 1 to 4).